Episode 4
Episode 4 is the fourth and final episode of National Treasure. It aired on October 11, 2016 on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom, and on March 1 on Hulu in the United States. Synopsis Paul and his family arrive in court to face his accusers and await the verdict. Dee senses that Marie is wavering while Marie knows that regardless of the verdict she has a big decision to make regarding her marriage. Summary Marie has sex with Karl. Paul is cleared of historic rape and sexual assault charges. However, in a twist, viewers learn that Paul was in fact guilty. A flashback sequence confirms that he did have sex with his daughter's under-age babysitter (which is statutory rape) and he raped Rebecca on a television set. Karl was outside the caravan where the rape took place, and overheard Rebecca's screams, however he decides to perjure himself in court, as he fears the ramifications of being associated with a convicted sex offender. After the verdict, it is implied that Marie leaves Paul, and his relationship with Dee seems strained. Plot Marie and Dee talk in the middle of the night, where Marie comments that she should not have come home. In the morning, they travel with Paul to court where they face the assembled media for the case. The court case starts with the judge telling the jury to try the court on the facts of the case. Christina Farnborough gives her evidence and is cross-examined. The defence throws light on Christina's financial situation, and how much she is being paid for her exclusive story. Christina is made to look like she is trying to take advantage of the situation to make money as she cannot remember key facts, including that the car she claims the attacks took place in was not in Paul's possession at the time. Marie goes to Karl's house where she sleeps with him. Marie and Karl talk, where she tells him that Rebecca Thornton claimed her rape was interrupted by a runner, but since it was the night that Dee took her overdose, Marie believes it was possible it was Karl instead. Rebecca Thornton gives testimony about how she met Paul while serving him, and then tracked him down with her friend, Grace, who has since passed away from cancer. She claims he invited her to the set. Zoe presents the letter than Rebecca sent to Paul, including the envelope that proves the letter was sent after the alleged rape took place. Under cross-examination, Rebecca reveals that she made the allegation after Grace's death. Grace had been the only person Rebecca told about the incident, and Grace always said that she should have gone to the police. Rebecca admits to being obsessed with Paul. Karl arrives at Paul and Marie's but does not come in. He shares a cigarette with Dee outside and they talk about the court proceedings. Dee admits to be being jealous of Karl as a child because of the amount of time they spent together. In court, Karl takes the stand and describes his working relationship with Paul including Paul's various infidelities. When asked about the day in question that Rebecca claims she was raped on, Karl says he remembers nothing of that day. Marie walks out of court at his answer. Jerome prepares Paul for his turn on the stand against the prosecution barrister, Hamish. Marie confronts Paul about the layers of his personality that he keeps separate from each other. She tells Paul that she now thinks he committed rape. On the stand, Paul is questioned over changing his testimony to admit he had sex with Rebecca as he previously stated he did not remember her. Hamish confronts Paul over his sexual act with Rebecca, and his sexual tastes, including whether or not he has sex with prostitutes. Paul admits that he does, and engages in BDSM with women he pays for sex. In flashback, it is revealed that Paul did have sex with Christina. In court, the judge directs the jury to deliver a verdict. Again in flashback, Paul invites Rebecca to his trailers and forces himself on her despite her protests. Karl, looking for Paul because of Dee's overdose, overhears him raping Rebecca. The jury delivers a verdict of not guilty. At a celebration, Karl admits to Marie that he purposely hid the truth because he did not want to be associated with Paul's crimes. Paul looks for Marie having not spoken to her since the verdict and finds Dee. Knowing something about shame, Dee says that she doesn't think that is what Paul is feeling, then directs Paul to kitchen where he says Marie is. After looking through the whole house, Marie is nowhere to be found. Cast (In order of appearance) *Julie Walters as Marie Finchley *Andrea Riseborough as Danielle Finchley *Robbie Coltrane as Paul Finchley *David Fleeshman as Judge *Nadine Marshall as DI Palmer *Mark Lewis Jones as Gerry *Babou Ceesay as Jerome *Tim McInnerny as Sir Karl Jenkins *Susan Lynch as Christina Farnborough *Kate Hardie as Rebecca Thornton *Darren Boyd as Hamish *Kerry Fox as Zoe *Rosalind Eleazar as Georgina *Cara Barton as Young Danielle Finchley *Trystan Gravelle as Young Paul Finchley *Ruby Serkis as Young Christina Farnborough *Sarah Middleton as Young Rebecca Thornton *Mark Chatterton as Court Clerk *Lucy Speed as Young Marie Finchley *Ed Eales White as Young Karl Jenkins *Graeme Hawley as Dan *Jeremy Swift as Simon *Lee Mack as Himself Category:Episodes